


Чума и его доктор

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Amputee, Augmentations (Deus Ex), Bromance, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Male Friendship, Mutilation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cripple, disabled people, Оbscene Expressions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: У одного покалечена рука, у другого нога, и у обоих нет мозгов





	Чума и его доктор

**Author's Note:**

> повседневность, юмор, драма, дружба, love/hate, hurt/comfort, броманс, односторонний юст, пре-канон
> 
> Примечания:  
> — глубокий пре-канон DE:HR. По канону Шариф и Дэрроу познакомились в 1998-м году. Где и как – неизвестно;  
> — ампутанты, медицинское протезирование;  
> — специфика закрытого общества;  
> — описываются разные группы людей с ограниченными возможностями и их быт;  
> — приводятся данные из официальной статистики.  
> Предупреждения: ООС. Описываются ампутации, увечья. ПТСР, депрессивное состояние. Своеобразные отношения внутри группы инвалидов. Нетолерантное отношение к инвалидам, специфическое отношение к здоровым людям; конфликтное восприятие, отсутствие SJW-корректности

**Центр**

Они встретились в клинике на реабилитации. У Хью была уже не первая, а этот, похоже, в ней совсем новичок.  
Хью различал таких сразу.  
В Центре — любом, где бы ни был построен, — мало кто веселился и бегал с радостной улыбкой. Кто-то восстанавливался после сложных переломов, кто-то приезжал хроником каждые полгода, чтобы избежать обострения, кого-то поставляли прямо с операционной койки — изувеченного, иссечённого хирургической циркулярной пилой. У всех были свои резоны и свои болезни.  
Но новенькие — отличались какой-то особенностью, ранимостью и, даже сказал бы Хью, нежностью. У них не было наращенной шкурки, крепкого панциря, они поступали нагими и уязвимыми до истерик: громких и тихих, оцепенелых и яростных.  
Были совершенно беззащитными перед новой жизнью.

Этот ходил угрюмым, замкнутым, растерянным до немоты. Не хотел разговаривать — и не разговаривал. Не желал улыбаться — да его и сложно было представить смеющимся, довольным, радостным.  
Смотрел исподлобья, зыркал неприветливо, когда к нему обращались, отвечал неохотно.  
Правый рукав висел обмякшим шлангом без водонапора. Носить больничные яркие футболки с коротким рукавом новичок отказывался. Предпочитал иллюзию руки под водолазкой, свитером, байкой.  
Не понимал, что выглядит еще более неуместно и жалко — с болтающейся пустой кишкой без пальцев, запястья, кисти, локтя.  
Не понимал и не хотел принимать. 

Наверное, ему казалось, что выглядит как человек, который натянул края длинного рукава по самые костяшки, сжав ладонь в кулак. Возможно, полагал, что можно выдать за лёгкую травму — ампутацию. Да еще такую обширную, не то чуть ниже, не то даже выше локтевого сустава — этого Хью не разобрал.  
Новичку очень не хотелось становиться ветераном в лечебных пенатах. Ни ветераном, ни участником реабилитации. 

Это выглядело жалко, неуместно и удручающе.  
Но это были не его, Хью, проблемы. 

***

Он и не вспоминал бы об этом новеньком, но они постоянно сталкивались на реабилитации. Нет, оно и понятно, что не разминуться — в центре для пострадавших, увечных, восстанавливающихся. И любого прибывшего сами пациенты раскручивали на разговор, втягивали в общение. Выясняли диагноз, толково обсуждали медицинскую карту и назначения врачей, потом между собой, на правах ветеранов, перетирали новости и сплетни. 

Некоторые годами кочевали из Центра в Центр. И уже узнавали друг друга при встречах, радостно обнимались, делились и смешными фактами, и грустными историями за его стенами.  
Некоторые годами не покидали обжитых палат, не торопились вернуться в цивилизацию и быстрый шумный мир. Их всё устраивало. И снисходительно брали под патронаж новичков.  
Хью был знаком и с теми, и с этими. Это была его не первая реабилитация. 

Новенький — угрюмый, замкнутый — сидел сам в себе и не стремился пойти на перекур, пообсуждать еду, которую сегодня подали в столовой, осудить меню и внести предложения.  
Это было привычно — такие поступавшие сидели ракушками, полностью сосредоточившись на своем горе. Потом отмокали, оттаивали, втягивались в будничную жизнь. Новую, вынужденную, каждодневную — и в чём-то вполне приятную и развлекательную. 

Этого новичка перетёрли сразу в курилке, позубоскалили над его страданиями, махнули рукой: «притерпится».  
Все проходили данный этап, пожалуй, самый тяжёлый. Кто я, зачем я, вопрос о самоопределении, нежелание смириться, внутренние страдашки, которые, как навоз, разгребает штатный психотерапевт — индивидуально и с помощью группы поддержки. 

***

Хью крепко держался за поручни, как гимнаст за станок, и осторожно, не отводя взгляда от собственных ступней, шагал по зелёному надувному шару.  
Ему назначили отличную программу: расслабить ногу, дать ей отдых, заставить работать все другие мышцы тела, перенося на них нагрузку и тренируя.  
Он должен был идти по скользкому шару, неимоверно напрягая руки и делая их сильными. Оступится — упадёт башкой вниз, расквасит нос, разобьёт лицо.  
О том, что к поясу пристёгнута страховка, Хью не думал — в жизни-то её не будет, никакой страховочный пояс не убережёт. 

Новенького посадили рядом. Хью мог видеть худой горбоносый профиль, а, повернувшись — целиком мрачное страдание.  
Новенькому подвесили на культю в специальном крепеже гантелю — поднять определённое количество раз. Подключённый датчик педантично фиксировал, не позволяя филонить и выдавать один взмах за три.  
Хью знал, для чего: чтобы мышцы не ослабли, не стали рыхлыми и атрофировавшимися перед протезированием. Этот курс реабилитации закончится — и начнётся следующий, уже с новым гаджетом на руке. И, возможно, куда более сложный и неприемлемый. 

В курилках можно было почерпнуть массу информации. 

Но до первого бионического протеза новички убивались так, словно жизнь закончена.  
А после аккуратной следующей ступени, призывающей облегчить их жизнь, на реабилитации они убивались ещё больше.  
И дело не в том, что они были увечными, а им вдруг дали протезы-костыли.  
Они думали, что станут совершенно полноценными теперь. И терпели крах. Воображение и мечты не выдерживали столкновения с действительностью.  
Нельзя бегать, нельзя писать и хватать не глядя кружку, завязывать шнурки как раньше, — ничего всё так же нельзя.  
Просто на культю сверху наложена имитация. Здорового, целостного человека.  
Привет, Кен. Привет, Барби.  
А по сути ты всё там же, всё так же. 

Ни взять, ни есть, ни играть, ни забыть.  
Просто помещают в футляр — приемлемый для общества.  
Спичек в коробке было меньше, чем тех, кто на этом ломался. Уверенный — а вот сейчас будет хорошо! А вот сейчас-то я заживу, как нормальный!..  
Ничего не менялось. Практически — ничего. 

Те же боли, то же осознание — собственной нецелостности, те же проблемы — как решать быт и справляться с увечьем? Не излеченным — замаскированным. 

Хью смотрел искоса на медленно поднимаемую гантелю — и злорадствовал.  
Он знал всё расписание эмоциональных качелей этого бирюка наперёд. 

***

Дело было вечером, когда делать нечего.  
Хью медленно шагал по коридору на костылях. Особо не напрягался, никуда не торопился. Центр он воспринимал как небольшой отпуск — можно расслабиться и не гнать себя, отдать искалеченную ногу под внимательный уход и блаженство.  
Нога нежилась вместе с ним — баловалась и оживала. 

Её освобождали только во время процедур и тщательно заматывали при окончании. Хью почти не ходил — ковылял, опираясь на костыли, левый и правый, распорками под подмышками. 

В нормальной жизни, реале, где невозможно и некогда болеть, он носился как сайгак, без трости и костылей, слегка прихрамывая и не уступая ни внешним, ни внутренним обстоятельствам.  
В Центре его берегли, превращали в ляльку — и Хью это устраивало. Колену давали отдых, разгружали максимально от хозяина, от его требований, напряжения и боли. Массаж, щадящие тренировки, ласка и внимание.  
Потом заворачивали обратно в эластичные тугие бинты. Между ними прятались пластинки электродов. Слабые, но постоянные сигналы — для стимуляции мышц. Колкие, жаркие. Словно ёж прокатывается шаром от пятки до колена и обратно, или человек касается кожи — нежно сминая и поглаживая.  
Закрыв глаза, Хью легко представлял себе именно второе. Горячие ладони, поцелуи, приятные мурашки от них.  
И ощущал себя целостностным и полным.  
Воображение ему никогда не отказывало. 

Нога в лубке — не из гипса, а из сложного каркаса технологий — плыла мягким воском. На такую встанешь — и навернёшься.  
О такой помнишь — и уцелеешь. 

Новенький сидел на невысокой скамейке — их было навалом по всему Центру. Тихо, бережно нянчил руку. Пустой рукав лежал на коленях мёртвой змеёй, не успевшей сбросить шкурку.  
Хью знал о таком состоянии — тяжёлые, сложные, фантомные боли. Наступающие в любое время. И особенно — когда кажется, что ты здоров, когда мнится, что лишь чудится сон о пожизненном увечье.  
В курилках очень многое можно услышать из жизни без протокола.  
Когда-то и его носило на больничной койке — кость же цела, все срослось, к чёрту аллотрансплантацию!..  
Да и она, к сожалению, ни черта не помогла. Только сделала его ещё более хромым, безнадёжно припадающим на правое колено, и циничным.  
Идите вы нахуй со своей ампутацией. У вас нет руки, нет ноги — и это ясно как день. А когда есть — рука, нога, колено — но всё бесполезно, тем же калекой… Это страшнее. Потому что веришь. Потому что видишь. Не пустой рукав, не бесполезную штанину. А — себя прежним. Трогаешь пальцами, гладишь по шрамам, изуродованным мышцам. Ощущаешь.  
И ничего не меняется.  
Ничего. Отныне и присно. 

Новенький сидел, опустив низко голову. Держался за локоть — воздушную яму под ним. Безмолвно раскачивался.  
На тренировках он филонил. Его помещали рядом с Хью — или напротив — и хочешь не хочешь, а видишь это пассивное сопротивление. Гантели — раз-два, а всё остальное время датчик движения мигает красным, требуя большего. Упражнения — на отъебись, в полвзмаха — а зачем больше?  
И такое угрюмое, мрачное, тёмное отчаяние. 

Им можно было заполнить весь зал. Оно шкалило. Хотелось попросить специалиста: уберите этого бирюка, раздражает. Мешает думать. Тренироваться. Сосредотачиваться на будущем вне стен Центра. 

В курилке сказали: потерял руку, страдает. Ну, как все, ничего нового.  
Только эмоции его сильно мешали Хью. И тем, кто рядом натаскивал себя на нормальную жизнь, работу, быт, все нужное, желаемое.  
Этот сносил положительные установки одним своим присутствием. Его не получалось пожалеть, посочувствовать: пройдёт, не парься, дай себе время.  
Растекался лужей холодного чёрного кофе — шершавой, неприятной, только и остаётся, что поджать ноги.  
С ним пару раз разговаривали — не в кружке поддержки Центра, а так, по-свойски. Отмалчивался глухим, замогильным безмолвием. 

В Центр пришла чума. Она заражала каждого безнадёжностью. 

***

Хью торопливо прошёл мимо, мурлыкая песенку. Ему-то было пофиг. Он знал себя, свою ногу, свои возможности. И проскакал без шарканья. Как балерун; легко, не задерживаясь, едва опираясь на костыли. 

А даже если бы и опёрся, теряя равновесие…  
Нога была замотана в бинты: лодыжка, икра, под коленом, само колено. Между ними — чересполосица. По бокам — металлические жёрдочки, сковав, словно гипсом.  
Если Хью устанет и отчается — весь его вес примут не ступня и больная кость. А эти… этот лубок. Пятка так и не коснётся пола, стимулируемые электричеством мышцы не ощутят разницы. Всё возьмут на себя две жёрдочки — справа и слева. Они примотаны так, что выступают высоким каблуком под ступнёй. Поддашься слабости — её поймают железо и эластичный бинт под пяткой. И Хью будет стоять как на протезе — его имитации.  
То, ради чего он ездил в Центр: отказаться от боли, симуляции здоровья, лёгкой трости вместо надёжного тяжёлого костыля.  
Ездил — ключевое слово. «Возвращаться» и «сбегать» — было бы поражением. 

— Чтоб тебе вторую ногу — выдрало, — глухо и с ненавистью обронил новичок.  
Он всё так же нянчил свою правую несуществующую руку.  
И свист Дэрроу его раздражал.

Хью дошёл до конца коридора, всё так же мурлыкая песенку, не сбившись с такта.  
Потом развернулся — костыли тяжело шаркнули по полу, полупарализованным стаккато.  
Вернулся. Встал напротив. Дождался поднятого от рукава взгляда.  
— И тебе того же, — сказал любезно, улыбаясь, — с уцелевшей рукой. 

У новичка потемнел взгляд, он, не скрываясь, оскалил зубы.  
Хью ожидал, что сейчас толкнёт левой, здоровой в грудь, задираясь: чо? что ты сказал? а ну повтори!..

Новенький неуловимым движением сделал подсечку — и Хью упал. Костыли с грохотом покатились по полу, колено рявкнуло от резкой боли, затылок неуместно и жалко приложился к твёрдому настилу.  
Как и локти. И спина. И копчик. И всё. 

Хью беспомощно хватал воздух, судорожно пытаясь нашарить опору. Никто и никогда не позволял себе с ним такое. Не бил исподтишка, не делал подножку по его увечью.

— Я-то поднимусь, а ты нет, безногий.  
Новичок встал и ушёл. Не оглядываясь на неуклюже растопыренного, как майский жук на спинке, Хью. 

***

Так началась их вражда.  
— Здравствуй, однорукий, — любезно поприветствовал его Хью на процедурах, когда их уложили на электрофорез на соседние кушетки.  
Новичок не ответил. 

— Трусы сними, чего я там не видел, — скомандовал Хью, нежась в пузыристой жемчужной ванне, пока новенький замялся перед своей: у него не было плавок.  
От злости тот неуклюже содрал с себя белье, демонстрируя тощую костлявую задницу, и влез в ванную как в горнило вулкана. Тщательно повернувшись левым боком, не показывая правый с изуродованной рукой.  
Пришла медсестра, поставила таймер.  
И Хью продолжил оттягиваться. 

— Ты знаешь, что Клеопатра растворяла жемчуг в уксусе и принимала жемчужные ванные? — нежился Хью под гидромассажем. — Сейчас это просто пузырьки воды, насыщенные кислородом, но не менее эффективные. Они приводят к полной гармонии, варвар.  
Новичок отмалчивался, судорожно вцепившись в белый покатый край смуглыми пальцами. Не мог расслабиться, боялся… захлебнуться, уйти под воду, потерять контроль.  
Хью это не волновало. Он упражнялся в остроумии.  
— По последним данным, за год в ванной тонет четыреста шестьдесят семь человек. Или восемь, плюс-минус. То есть ежедневно ноль целых, семь десятых человека. В Центре не было ни одного утопленника. Пока.

В любом Центре он любил выбирать жертву. И кататься на ней, как на велосипеде по безмолвной гладкой дорожке.  
Это его развлекало и — добавляло перчика в нудное существование. 

За высокими стенами горел снег, белела наезженная дорога, и все казалось таким оторванным от жизни, комфортным, приближенным к раю…  
Или к аду, вспоминал Хью свою первую реабилитацию. Когда стены как клетка, и убежать некуда, и только безжалостное зеркало, процедуры, палата и такие же искалеченные за завтраком. 

Ему нравилось пинать новенького. Тот не отвечал.  
Растерянный, измученный, измождённый — закрывался наглухо, не вливался в компанию, слыл почти немым — даже на приёме врача.  
Его держали и держали на первой ступени, добиваясь сдвига, результатов. И в курилке уже обсуждали — или у него отличная страховка, или потерял руку на производстве, во время какой-то херни, или, всё же, богат как Крез, раз может оплачивать лишние дни молчания, сопротивления, замкнутости.

Скорее всего, — рассуждали знатоки, — простой работяга, но дело мутное, подсудное. Работодатель не хочет огласки и потому взял все расходы на лечение.  
А вдруг обеспечен и может позволить себе лениться, — возражали другие.  
Как его зовут вообще?  
Я узнал. Из медкарточки. Сам не говорит, на контакт не идёт.  
Дэвид Шариф.  
О таком не слышали в кругу избранных.

***

— Возьми двумя руками, — язвил Хью, когда Шариф ставил себе на поднос и салат, и первое, и второе, и сок.  
Дэвид его не слушал. Отодвигал на край реек поднос, терпеливо переносил на ближайший стол по очереди и суп, и спагетти с индейкой, и клюквенный морс.  
И его не волновало, что там, вообще-то, тусят своей компанией. Подтаскивал стул, усаживался, сосредоточенно ел.  
В какой-то момент Хью обнаружил — вокруг Шарифа пустело пространство.  
Он был чумой.  
Чума никому не нравилась.

***

Хью измывался над ним день за днём. Не щадя и не жалея. Так было легче. Подтрунивать, высмеивать, подлавливать на слабости. Шариф-как-его-Дэвид не отвечал взаимностью.  
Он был замкнутым, угрюмым, растерянным от собственного увечья.  
Чем старше, — слышал Хью, — человек, когда теряет что-то привычное, незыблемое, тем труднее ему даётся привыкание.  
Вы слышали о парне, которому было тридцать два, и он хотел повеситься, потому что частично перестал слышать и не мог согласиться на слуховой аппарат? Ну не дебил ли?  
Вы знаете о девушке, которой муж обрубил обе руки, и ей ставили протезы в Японии — один праздничный комплект и один ежедневный?  
Вы помните о том, что нынешние импланты не исправляют — лишь корректируют под общепринятое?

Кстати, об исследованиях. Социологи постановили: люди со схожими увечьями сближаются быстрее, чем обычные пары. И создают крепкие отношения вопреки расхожему мнению. У них есть общие темы, они принимают друг друга как есть.  
— Чьи социологи, британские? — хмыкает Хью.  
Он не доверяет британским учёным. Считает их всех лохами.  
В отличие от него, конечно же.  
«Дэрроу Индастриз» существует уже два года.

***

— Эй! — зовёт Хью.  
Сейчас пошли процедуры, после которых очень сложно. Забрали костыли, не дают свободы.  
Хью вынужден ездить на коляске — и нянчить ногу, как некоторые пустой рукав.  
С него сняли _все_ нагрузки, его заставляют быть беспомощным, нежным.  
Хью понимает, что всё ради будущего, настоящего. Того, с чем он встретится лицом к лицу, едва выйдя из Центра. Не спорит. Не пререкается.

Обклеивает колеса своей коляски лейблами — ведущих крутых компаний по лыжной оснастке. Знаток узнает и Финляндию, и Германию, и фаворитов от шведов, и бренды из Швейцарии…

Скоростной спуск на горных лыжах считается самым опасным. И несёшься по нему, задыхаясь от жара и ярости. И только ветер в лицо. Флажки на трассе. И небо, и таймер. И одержимость, и радость.  
А потом приходишь в сознание в клинике. И держишься в нём же на плановой реабилитации. 

— Эй! — повторяет Хью на шум за спиной. — Подтолкни?  
Он скован коляской, не может обернуться, но слышит шаги. Возится в безлюдном коридоре уже пару минут: застрял, ни туда ни сюда. Ни сдвинуть колёса руками, ни встать и уйти. 

Нога скована лубками и бинтами — аккуратно, бережно. Но если он поднимется, ступня встанет на выступ-каблук и — подведёт. 

Его подхватывают за ручки за спиной. Подталкивают сначала слева, потом справа. Вытаскивают из ловушки.  
Хью бодро ухватывает колёса ладонями поверх ребристых шин, прокатывает себя немного вперёд. 

Шариф проходит мимо — искорёженный, перебинтованный. Он всё так же не любит майки Центра, яркие, позитивные, таскается в байках без замка и длинных свитерах — под горло и ниже запястья.

— Спасибо! — говорит в сутулую спину Хью. Ему не жмёт поблагодарить.  
Шариф оборачивается.  
Показывает средним пальцем «фак». 

***

Шариф бросает мяч. Обычный, теннисный, зелёный. Сначала в пол, потом удар в стену, потом по дуге возврат в ладонь. Мяч шершавый, упругий, скачет звонко по чёткой траектории. Это хорошо разминает ладонь, моторику.  
Шарифу мяч нравится. С удовольствием стучит им даже вне зала. Туда-сюда по стенам. Туда-сюда по полу. Сверху-вниз по ступеням, словно выгуливая любимого пса на поводке.  
Он обожает упражнения для левой руки и не выносит себя справа. Подцепляет крепкими пальцами гантельки и таскает, выжимая максимум. И филонит на растяжке со счётчиком движений на культе. Там хоть режьте ещё выше, до плеча — не желает тренировать мышцы.

Кажется, что ему просто неинтересно.  
Хью знает — ему очень больно. Видеть, осязать, думать об этом. Принимать, привыкать, работать с тем, что теперь.  
С собой нецелым, с собой покалеченным.  
Согласиться с будущим, которое уже не изменится.  
Хью знает. Он живёт дальше.  
А этот так и не выбрался из больничной палаты после экстренной операции, наркоза, ужаса, неприятия.  
Сидит и мячом настукивает, действуя на нервы. И может ведь так целый день, зациклившись. Планомерно, угрюмо, молча. Туда-сюда, пол — стена. Туда-сюда, раз-два — и в пальцы мяч.  
Чума колотит по нервам на невидимых барабанах. Отстукивает себе как маятник с птичкой: ку-ку, пауза, ку-ку! — тишина.

Хью подкатывает на коляске. Шариф следит за ним краем глаза, не поворачивая головы и не отрывая внимания от мяча. Нельзя сказать, что к нему можно подобраться неслышно, незримо, изумить внезапностью.  
Этот парень всё примечает. Возможно, даже знает, что при виде его хохочут: идёт Чума, расходимся!..  
Возможно, этого он и добивается. Чтобы не трогали, не лезли, не делились такими же историями болезни, как у него.  
Ничего, чувак, ты не один. Ничего, привыкай — ты не поправишься. А тебе как руку того-этого, переломало-перерезало? А я, видишь, вот то и то потерял. Нас тут целая компания калек, инвалидов. Вливайся. 

Чуме было проще. К Чуме никто не хотел примазываться, общаться. И его история болезни, ужаса, страдания оставалась только его собственностью.  
Чхать на схожие случаи.  
Не вижу потенциальных приятелей.  
Нет, не хочу, чтобы растворялось в кругу подобных историй, смягчалось, меняло эмоциональный окрас.  
Со всеми случается херня — но не со мной.  
А если случается — идите нахуй. Не нужны мне собратья по несчастью, такие же калеки.

Эту боль невозможно выпустить из сердца, приоткрыть ей дверцу. Да вообще ничего невозможно. Дать ей имя, произнести — громко или шёпотом. Рассказать и признаться. Перестать наконец отводить глаза от розовой уродливой культи. Утром без отчаяния вспоминать, что тебе только приснилась вторая здоровая целая рука. И не закусывать уголок наволочки от навалившейся безнадёжности: теперь так всегда. Всё теперь — навсегда. 

Хью подкатывает на коляске, мирно и спокойно некоторое время наблюдает. Шарифа он раздражает так же, как тот его. Чума косится и косится тёмным дремучим взглядом, сбивается с ритма, промахивается с мячом.  
Хью ловит мяч ловко, быстро: навыки у него хорошие, рефлексы не утрачены, руки две. Подкидывает вверх-вниз, перебрасывает зелёным яблоком из ладони в ладонь.  
— Безногий, — тяжело говорит Дэвид. О его скулы порезаться можно. 

Он бородат и угрюм. Не может бриться самостоятельно, но и не позволяет медперсоналу привести себя в божеский вид.  
Ему двадцать семь, как выяснилось из медкарточки, а выглядит лет на сорок. Заросшие щёки, линия чащи по подбородку, тёмный тусклый взгляд.  
Хью тщательно следит за собой. Ему двадцать четыре, и он не хочет никаких бородок. Чист, свеж, каждое утро снимает с лица щетину. 

— Однорукий, — почти с нежностью приветствует его Хью. И, перекинув мяч в последний раз с ладони на ладонь, швыряет его с силой в коридор.  
— Апорт. 

Чума смотрит на него — непроницаемо, внимательно.  
Поднимается и послушно идёт — вслед за глумливой командой и за мячом, ускакавшим далеко-далеко.  
Обратно не возвращается. 

***

Каракули, волнистые неуверенные линии, снова каракули…  
Шариф психует каждый раз как в первый. Выпрямляется, смотрит в одну точку, кусает губы, выражает лицом — ну надо же! — эмоции.  
Потом приводит себя в порядок, снова сгибается над листом. Пишет и пишет левой, старательно, криво, каракулями…  
Лист придержать не выходит, хотя ампутация у него не выше локтя, как оказалось. И он буквально налегает грудью на стол, чтобы бумага не соскальзывала.  
И старается писать, приноровиться, вычертить…  
Левой рукой дико неудобно для правши: держать ручку, ставить под неудобным наклоном, понять, как выводить буквы.  
Когда у Шарифа получается, у него проступает резкий угловатый почерк. Он просто соединяет линиями буквы от точки до точки, как в силуэтной раскраске.  
Хотя видно — привык вести плавно, размашисто, округло, не скупясь.  
Когда лист съезжает от движения левого запястья, Шариф пытается придержать его сначала, автоматически, срезом локтя, потом плечом, грудью, чуть ли не животом. И снова психует. 

Хью наблюдает за ним издали. Вокруг Чумы тихо и свободно, товарищей нет. Курс адаптации никто не делит с похожими проблемами. Все возможные напарники нашли другую компанию. 

В Центре сложно оставаться одиноким и нелюдимым, но этому — этому удаётся. Даже на таких объединяющих занятиях. 

Хью следит за Шарифом пристальнее, чем доктор в носатой маске за развитием болезни в чумном городе. 

***

Шариф по выходным жадно отслеживает двор. Стоит у окна, прилепившись намертво, обнимает целой рукой косяк рамы. Смотрит на дорогу, встречает взглядом каждую въехавшую машину. Очень оживляется на такси и — на маленькие красные. И угасает, как только оттуда выходят, хлопнув дверцей. 

Видимо, не то, не те, не та. 

А ещё с тревогой оглядывается на двери, когда приходит время ланча и ест в столовой. Наверняка знает, как неловко ковыряет вилкой и разбрызгивает вокруг себя еду. А хочет выглядеть красивым, нарядным, ловким и беззаботным.  
Даже бреется с утра электробритвой — медленно и неуклюже. Зато щёки гладкие и шрам на правой становится видимым, ярким; вместо ампутации, тщательно спрятанной под длинным рукавом.

У Чумы оказывается молодое и печальное лицо. Живые и полные надежды глаза. Густые ресницы, узкие губы, чуть поцарапанный подбородок. Даже мимика просыпается — на каждую машину красного цвета или нейтральное такси.  
Он жадно шарит глазами, вглядывается, тускнеет. На наблюдательном посте торчит до вечера. 

К нему никто не приходит. Не приезжает. 

***

В бассейне Хью плавает в своё удовольствие. Плескается, ныряет, то безмятежно дрейфует на спине, то уходит китом под воду.  
Он обожает бассейн. Ощущает в нём все свои мускулы и — невесомость. Нет тяжести, нет хромоты, пригвождённости к земле, неловкого тоскливого шага. 

Шариф сидит на краю бортика, спустив ноги. Иногда ими лениво болтает в синей пузыристой воде. Плавать не хочет. Грести одной рукой не хочет. Отбывает релакс как повинную.  
Хью рассматривает его — жилистого, подтянутого.  
И даже в плавках — разжился наконец-то, нудист.  
Чума неожиданно светлее там, где должен быть таким же прокопчённым. Нежнее, уязвимее, мягче. У него тёмные ступни, лицо и плечи — загар держится крепко на смуглой коже. А чуть ниже ключиц, где заканчивается воображаемый ворот майки, — разведённый кофе с молоком. Вернее даже какао — без горечи, шершавости. Тёплое, почти солнечное.

Хью подплывает ближе — Шариф следит за ним молча, бдительно — и хватает за лодыжку.  
Шариф немедленно ощетинивается, дёргает ногой, пытаясь вывернуться, сбросить. 

Хью держит цепко и меняет руки, как ладони на теннисном зелёном мяче — вот правая, вот левая, туда-сюда, хочу держу, хочу — меняю.  
Шариф пинает его пяткой в плечо, но Хью вовремя уходит под воду. Удар соскальзывает, становится зыбью.  
У Хью есть искушение — стянуть с бортика, стать тритоном, утащить за собой.  
Когда выныривает, ухая и радостно отплёвываясь, у Чумы читаются в глазах те же мысли.  
Он успел судорожно вцепиться во влажный бортик соскальзывающими пальцами и окаменеть от напряжения. Даже ногой не дёргая. 

Если Хью поволочёт за собой — молча булькнет, не жалуясь, не крича: караул, топят!.. Не поднимет тревогу, загребая рукой, как веслом, прозрачно-синюю толщу над головой.  
Пальцы на бортике цвета кафеля. Такие же белые. 

Хью хватает его уже за обе ноги и играет ими в «ладушки». Ступня к ступне, пятка к пятке, неслышный хлопок. 

Чуме очень хочется ему провести хороший хук справа. Даже культёй на рефлексе ведёт.  
— Отцепись, безногий.  
— А то что? Врежешь, однорукий?  
— Уродов не бью.  
— Сам урод.  
— Моральных, — жёстко отсекает Дэвид. 

Хью щекочет вдоль пяток, и Дэвид дёргается. У него смешно подгибаются пальцы, он пыхтит и извивается.

— Блядь, по зубам хочешь? — цедит мучительно.  
— В рот, — нагло отвечает Хью. — Оближу твои ноги, обсосу твои пальцы, выглажу языком кожу…  
— Футфетишист, что ли? — неуверенно предполагает Шариф.  
— Я нет, — Хью неторопливо поводит его ступнями. — Но любителей знаю. Ищи позитив, — кивает на короткий обрубок руки. — Кому-то ты и таким можешь понравиться. Зацепить особенностью.  
Шариф передёргивает плечом.  
— Нашёл себе такого любителя?  
— Зачем? — Хью отпускает его лодыжки и отплывает парой движений сильных гребков в сторону. — У меня с личной жизнью всё в порядке. Это тебе никто не звонит, и бросили, едва ты оказался на реабилитации. Что там у неё? Много работы? Извини, некогда? Приеду, но попозже?

Шариф забыл про воду. Нежелание плыть. Отстранённое чумное спокойствие.  
Он с силой оттолкнулся от бортика. С яростью, брызгами, белой пеной, хлестнувшей в лицо.

Хью выскользнул рыбкой.  
Ему было весело.

***

В спортзале очень много правил для тех, кто на ногах. Им деваться некуда, они спутаны ими и обездвижены.  
Спортзал во время игры — это территория калек из клана колясочников.  
Они орут, носятся, бросают мяч друг другу, с силой ввинчивая его в штопор, петлю, резкие удары в грудину.  
Ловкость рук, стёртые от рубчатых шин пальцы, саднящая кожа, горячее изъёрзанное сиденье, короткие обрубки подлокотников.  
Спицы блестят холодно, на полу скользящие чёрные полосы, у кого-то в разгар матча начинает дико визжать втулка на колесе, проезжаясь по нервам и добавляя грохота.  
Они сталкиваются, как крейсеры, уворачиваются, как боевые самолёты, крутят пируэты вокруг себя, как танцоры, мощным, слаженным движением сильных рук. Режутся бортиками, сцепляются рукоятками на спинках, высекают искры плоскими подставками для онемевших ног.  
Здесь некому находиться, кроме клана. Двуногие уходят — остаются играть спортивные, злые, сноровистые, потные, упрямые.  
Хью никогда не представляет их игру в футбол со стороны: он прекрасно знает, как смотрел бы на это зрелище до своей травмы. И как бы оценивал: несчастные, неповоротливые, громыхающие колясками, придурки, ей-богу, лучше бы лежали на койках и не слезали с них.  
Хью постоянно об этом думал, когда первый раз лежал в Центре. Тогда было много презрения.  
Так он защищался от тоски и отчаяния. Презрением — и брезгливостью к тем, кто играл с удовольствием и купался в своём удовольствии.

Мяч стукнула сильная ладонь соперника, и Хью вместо того, чтобы пригнуться, вытянулся в кресле на самые цыпочки: спиной, копчиком, кончиками пальцев, чтобы поймать.  
Пас сорвался с ладоней в последний момент. Чёрно-белый, в треугольных заплатках, мяч пронёсся метеором, чиркнув по ногтям, как спичка по шершавому коробку.  
Хью оглянулся одним движением коляски. 

Чума поймал мяч коленом, подбросил и пригасил об пол рубчатой бутсой.  
— Разберусь, — процедил Хью напарникам. И быстро покатил к дверному проёму.  
Коляска неслась, как разгоняющийся болид по прямой. Шариф наблюдал неулыбчиво, безмолвно, как и всегда.  
И чуть покачивал пленённый мяч полукруглым краем носка.

— Отдай, — Хью останавливается напротив него, шины тормозят почти без прокатки. Шариф смотрит сверху вниз, чуть опустив голову, как на какой-то гриб или говорящего жука.  
Что-то, что доросло от пола лишь до колен, до пояса.  
— Отдай, — Хью стаскивает зубами спортивные, до фаланг пальцев, перчатки; сначала левую, потом правую.  
Шариф следит за каждым движением его рук внимательно. Хью поднимает их — руки — в открытом спокойном жесте:  
— Не порть людям игру.

— Мне можно, — неприятно усмехается Шариф. — Я же Чума.  
Он знает. Он всё прекрасно про себя знает: как его прозвали и почему не любят. 

— Будь человеком, — цедит Хью. За спиной у него шорохи, скрипучая втулка выдаёт усталость своего всадника: тот явно «хромает» колесом и отъезжает к кромке; голоса и крики, азарт и угар медленно остывают.  
Из-за одного уёбка.  
— А то что? Ты встанешь и врежешь, безногий?  
Шариф поддевает мяч носком бутса, как лопаткой рисовый шар с маком. И ловит коленом. А потом головой. А потом снова коленом. А потом уводит подошвой в восьмёрку по полу.  
Рукой он не пользуется. 

Хью готов его убить. Здесь слишком много правил — но двуногим в них не место.

Он бросается в погоню. 

Чума танцует, как счастливый жених на свадьбе. Если он когда-то до травмы играл в футбол — то очень и очень неплохо. Мяч будто примагниченный, катается по нему, как по железу.  
У Шарифа нет ни одной ошибки в удержании мяча: хорошая техника, высокий контроль. Набивание, приём на «щёчку», чутьё мяча «подошвой», координация. 

Чума пятится по коридору, а Хью догоняет.  
Чума то подкидывает мяч к потолку и ловит головой, лбом простукивая короткие быстрые удары. То роняет на колено и буквально дразнится одноногим стоянием, то — роняет на пол и магнитит мяч к подошвам, уходя от Хью чуть ли не лунной походкой Майкла Джексона. 

Раздевалки, душ, дверь к массажисту, красно-белый щит трансформаторного капкана…

Хью в конце даже не торопится. В отличие от Дэвида он прекрасно знает все закоулки у спортзала. 

Мяч, как птица, порхает над головой, звонко клюёт колени, взлетает над щиколотками. Шариф крутится юлой, танцует на пару шагов впереди. Уже без движения дальше. Там стена. Коридор закончился. 

Хью не скрывает ухмылки. Ему хочется подъехать и вырвать Чуме кадык. Ну, чтобы не выпендривался больше. Не за счёт Хью. 

В тупике только одна дверь, в подсобку для уборщика.  
Хью поворачивается боком, и его коляска перекрывает коридор. Дальше Шарифу деваться некуда. Только сдаться.  
Хью приволочёт Чуму за яйца в спортзал. И бросит на исчёрканный шинами пол, как на арену гладиатора — под холодный блеск спиц, горячий металл. Вот, двуногий вмешался!  
Его раздавят.

Шариф оглянулся, застопорил мяч пяткой. Повернул ручку и открыл дверь.  
Хью не успел сказать: ты дебил, сдавайся, куда тебе прятаться, трус! — а всё стало ясно. Мяч с лёгким хлопком влетел в узкий проём.  
Грохнули швабры, зазвенело ведро, бутыли, чёрт знает что.  
— Удачи, безногий, — Шариф приложил два пальца к брови, отдал честь.  
И перемахнул через Хью одним лёгким высоким прыжком.  
На мгновенье опёршись ладонью на его плечо, как на опору гимнастического «козла».

Хью заорал ему вслед. Но Чуме было плевать на ненависть к себе.  
Он ненавидел себя лучше всех вместе взятых в этом Центре.

Хью отворачивается и смотрит в тёмный проём.  
Он узок, не рассчитан на колясочников, только на здорового ходячего человека. Не протиснуться.  
Хью подъезжает ближе, пытается нащупать на шершавой стене выключатель и матерится.  
Даже такая сраная мелочь находится выше сидячего уровня на полторы руки. 

 

Когда Хью возвращается в спортзал — запыхавшийся, мокрый, с ноющей в лубке, как ворочающийся в берлоге медведь, ногой — его никто не замечает.  
Хотя он победитель! И мяч у него на коленях!  
Хлопки, азарт, выкрики, светлые солнца размытых от скорости спиц. Клан нашёл другой мяч и рубится, не заметив потери игрока.  
Хью стоит на пороге спортзала на неподвижных колёсах, не переезжая белую полоску.  
И почему-то ему обидно, как никогда. 

***

Группы поддержки похожи на штиль. Они тухлые, унылые, предсказуемы до сонного спазма. Кто-то уже сидит, кто-то только подтягивается.  
— Хьюмобиль припарковать негде? — иронизирует вполголоса Шариф. Хью сосредоточенно подкатывает и откатывает назад колёса, перебирая руками по рубчатым шинам, пока не устраивает коляску впритык к ровной линии круга. Ступни на подставке замирают вровень с выцветшими неряшливыми бутсами. Пятка к пятке, носочек к носочку.

— Агрессия, — он невозмутим, спокоен и отвечает вполголоса, — разрушает остатки мозга. Твоего.  
— Он у меня большой.  
— Незаметно.  
— А ты попробуй для начала встать и присмотреться.

— Дэвид, — настигает мягкий голос психолога, — вы так охотно общаетесь. Это радует!  
Чума немедленно замыкается. Заводит ноги под стул, угрюмо клюёт носом собственные колени.  
Хью небрежно бросает, не глядя на него и не снимая с лица позитивной улыбки:  
— Я и так до него дотянусь, Де-е-евид. 

Чума морщится от нарочитого британского акцента, своего имени на губах Хью. Не отвечает.  
На таких сеансах групповой поддержки он торчит как пень посреди ромашкового поля.  
Шпилька пропадает втуне. Впору одевать носатую маску доктора и следить за пульсом пациента.  
Ломким, отчаянным.  
.  
***

— Что? — вздрагивает Шариф.  
Хью, положив руку ему на локоть, заставляет нагнуться, принять послушно на мочку уха невесомый шёпот.  
«Ничего не испорти».  
От Чумы пахнет яблочным соком, и ещё он колется щетиной, опять стабильно, неизменно зарастая тоской и безнадёжностью.  
Хью требовательно держит его за рукав, накрыв сильными пальцами тёплое запястье.  
«Перестань выпендриваться, подыграй наконец».  
Шариф его не понимает. Он ничего не понимает, придурок. 

***

Он пропускает свой ход и первый раз, и второй. Сидит угрюмо, скособочившись, пытаясь прикрыть правое плечо спинкой стула.  
Он такой жалкий, неумелый, сразу видно — новичок не только в сложившейся компании, но и вообще в Центре. Барахтается, сопротивляется, не вписывается в правила.  
Конечно, его берут за жабры. Центр перемалывает всех — кто-то соглашается, кто-то находит надежду, кто-то учится мимикрировать.  
Этот торчит обгорелым сучком посреди просеки. Не сгибается, не разгибается, не стелется под зелёную траву, не прорастает почками.  
Конечно же, в конце-то концов, его сжимают клещами. Время не резиновое, первая ступень не санаторий. Рыбку вытаскивают из моря и роняют на гриль.  
— Дэвид.  
Чума не теряет панциря.  
— Мы все тут друзья.  
И достоинства тоже.  
— Никто не уйдёт.  
Не слышит клац-клац щипцов.  
— Пока ты не расскажешь.  
Добро пожаловать, придурок, в бойскаутский лагерь.  
Ты не заработал ни одного значка, кретин.  
Так и не выбрал: смириться, обрести надежду, получить штамп психа или мимикрировать.  
«Апорт!» — командуют им всем.

Кто не согласен.  
Кто сопротивляется.  
Кто в ебучей коляске, на распорке костылей, с неуклюжим протезом.  
Они все такие нормальные после Центра.  
Они не должны быть несчастными.

***

Круг замкнулся, группа ждёт.  
Чума растерянно оглядывается. Угрюмо молчит.  
Не верит, что всех будут держать часами в ровной линии кольца, пока один упрямится. Пока не поделится болью, не станет частью мира калек, личинкой в сотах улья.

Он так ничего и не понял. Ему всё ещё кажется, что свободен — от увечья, последствий, мнения общества, сеансов терапии, приучающих к обратному.  
Он всё ещё бьётся в сетях — нормальности, удобности.

Океан, отхлынув от мола, оставляет задыхающуюся мелкую рыбку в прибое.  
Кретин. Недоумок. Однорукий. Безглазый. 

***

Хью аккуратно поднимает руку, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— Давайте я. А потом можно вернуться к…  
Де-е-е-евиду.  
Чуме.  
Золотушному поносу.  
— Моему другу, — заключает Хью. 

Он опирается на поручни коляски. Улыбается: светло, безмятежно. 

— Меня зовут Хью…  
— Здравствуй, Хью, — послушно отвечает круг.  
— У меня расколото колено, и врачи обещают, что оно развалится в течение пары лет…  
— Держись, Хью, — подхватывает круг под точные, как у дирижёра, движения психолога.  
— Я растерян, не могу скрыть, что меня удручает такой диагноз, но я…  
Хью запинается, выдерживая в самом нужном месте паузу.  
— Я верю, — обводит глазами присутствующих. — Иногда я плачу по ночам, потому что это больно и невыносимо, но это моя минутная слабость. Или не минутная, — он смеётся, машет рукой. — Раньше я был очень зол на себя, а сейчас принимаю нормальным. Спасибо вам, спасибо Центру.  
— Спасибо, Хью, — мерно выдыхает круг.  
— Спасибо за искренность, — улыбается психолог. Переводит взгляд, как прицел:  
— Дэвид?

Чума поднимается как деревянный Пиноккио. Крючковатый нос, впалые щёки, пустой рукав ниже локтя.  
Хью не ждёт прорыва и мысленно готовится к долгому сидению и кроткому молчанию, пока не расколют крепкий орешек…

— Я плачу чаще, чем он. — Хью поднимает ресницы. Чума показывает на него — ладонь смуглой узкой лодочкой. — Не только ночью.  
Хью морщит нос: Чума даже здесь с ним меряется.  
— Я плачу по утрам, вечерам, иногда даже днём.  
Хью морщится весь: не перебарщивай. Иначе не поверят.  
— Иногда идёшь-идёшь, и тут как накатывает. Ну, то, что руки нет, знаете…  
Он удерживается на грани между откровенной фальшью и сдержанным страданием. Он не то чтобы врёт. Что-то в его словах правда.  
Что-то. 

Но он принимает правила игры, ловит их наконец и не делится настоящей, сокровенной болью. Скорее, рисует её образ, то, что от него ожидают, пытается мимикрировать, подстраивается под подсказку.  
— Держись, Дэвид, — тянут голоса, как древнегреческий хор на подмостках театра.  
— Мы так рады, — вытягивает звук дирижёрская палочка, — Дэвид.

Чума падает на стул, опёршись на поручень Хью.  
Совершенно обессиленный, измотанный, не сразу убирает локоть. 

Он даже врать не может. Ему тяжело придумывать истории о собственной инвалидности, увечье, непригодности.  
Он слишком… нежный, уязвимый, новичок.  
В грядущей многолетней безысходности. 

***

Темнеет рано. Снег хрустит под левой ногой. Хью опирается на костыли, бродит неторопливо по расчищенному въезду.  
Луна опрокинута, бодается рожками. Над этим Центром она какая-то голубоватая и высокая. В предыдущем была розовая, полная, ребристая в прореженных сумерках, почти каталась на подставленных костяшках монетой.  
Хью поднимает голову, застывает цаплей, с удовольствием раскуривает сигарету. Реабилитация почти окончена. Нога в тяжёлом зимнем ботинке не мёрзнет, и осторожные, едва ощутимые импульсы электродов кажутся ласковыми любящими ладонями, обнимающими больное колено, ведущими мягко по изувеченным мышцам.  
Пепел падает в снег давно остывшими словами. Раньше у Хью их было много — этих слов, несогласия, горечи, протеста.  
Теперь он умеет с ними справляться. Живёт на позитиве. Старается сделать комфортным всё, что тревожит, ранит болью.  
Облепляет коляску лейблами ведущих лыжных компаний.  
«Хьюмобиль», — вспоминает он и невольно усмехается. Меткое сравнение.  
Носит цветастые позитивные майки Центра — это меньшее, обо что он должен бякаться, тратя нервы, гордость.  
Насвистывает песенки — чем дерьмовее настроение, тем заливистей свист.  
Он живёт на сопротивлении — и не может позволить тратить время на отчаяние, уныние, страдания по мелочам: как выглядит, какое впечатление производит. Не любить своё колено, угрызаться воспоминаниями о себе прежнем: а вот если бы в тот день всё произошло иначе, а вот что изменилось, если бы не случилось травмы…  
«Дэрроу Индастриз» всего два года. Время не бесконечно. 

Хью оборачивается, облокотившись на костыль.  
Чума в окне застывшим тёмным силуэтом, прикипев к стеклу, не отпуская сведёнными пальцами раму.  
Он всё ещё ждёт любимого, дорогого, самого драгоценного человека.

Хью почти жаль его. Такое тупое, бессмысленное упорство. 

Он машет рукой с зажатым окурком, привлекая к себе внимание. Алая чёрточка над лунным снегом, каракуля — туда-сюда под тёмным небом. 

Шариф неожиданно отвечает. Неловко поднимает руку, вместо фака в окно — проводит раскрытой ладонью. Слева-направо, всего один раз. 

Включает свет. Опускает жалюзи. Больше не ждёт ни такси, ни красной машинки.

Или для него всё стало совсем плохо, думает Хью. Или он, наконец, начал принимать жизнь вокруг себя такой, какая она есть. 

Луна сонная, высокая. Хью целует её в шрам над острыми рожками. 

***

Хью прощается с Центром, с приятелями и даже с некоторыми гондонами.  
— Чао, какао!  
Шариф угрюмо смотрит в окно. Сейчас он выглядит ещё более одиноким, чем когда они только начали цапаться.  
Он словно оглох и даже не огрызается.  
Хью бы пожал его тёплую живую ладонь. Пожелав: бывай, удачи.  
И чтобы Чума отключил дурацкий игнор.

Хью неловко топчется несколько секунд.  
Шариф даже на его полупрозрачное отражение в стекле не обращает внимания.

 

Хью хрустит по снегу — без костылей и коляски. Садится в машину — чёрную, блестящую, приехавшую за ним. И не может отделаться от измученного тоскливого взгляда в спину.  
Такого же, каким встречали красные машинки и нейтральные такси.  
Теперь — провожающего один солидный, тяжёлый, воронённый хьюмобиль.

**Массачусетс**

— Чума-а-а!  
Хью смеётся и рассматривает Шарифа. Это так неожиданно — встретить его на первом ряду амфитеатра, в лучшем университете передовых технологий в мире.  
Шариф сосредоточенно раскладывается на парте: слева — диктофон, узким чёрным мыском. Слева — тонкая, с лёгким стержнем ручка. Два маркера, синий и оранжевый, — слева. Все приготовления похожи на проверку патронов перед боем.  
— Чума, — Хью подходит вплотную, шмякает ладонь на раскрытую тетрадь. Шариф поднимает глаза — и взгляд на секунду меняется. Узнал.  
Низкое солнце отражается в окнах аудитории медовым панкейком из столовой Центра.  
— Привет, — Шариф неохотно вытаскивает из ушей пластиковые «капельки». — Чё надо?  
Не изменился. Всё такой же — угрюмый, щетинистый. Безрадостный.  
— Как дела? — жизнерадостно спрашивает Хью. — Что тут делаешь?  
— Учусь.  
— Ты ж в Центре повеситься собирался. Тебя настроили на нужный лад?  
— Слушай, дружище, — взглядом Шарифа можно сталь резать, но голос мягок, — иди на свою пару.  
Хью поднимает брови.  
— Значит, переделали. Друг мой.  
Чума злобно утыкается в конспект.  
Ладонь Хью лежит на нужных ему строчках, но он проскакивает их мимо, перелистывает страницу — левой. Бумажный лист легким касанием ложится на костяшки Хью.

Хью неудержимо улыбается. Он мало с кем — да ни с кем, если честно, — не пересекался после Центра. Он рад встрече.

— Эй, — окликает он соседа Шарифа, налегая на трость. — Уступи, пожалуйста, мне очень надо. О, спасибо. Весьма признателен.  
Вежливые слова благодарности легко сыплются с губ сухим песком.

Сосед Шарифа — темноволосый белый парень — убирает учебники и тетради, подхватывает сумку, заставляет сдвинуться налево от Шарифа весь ряд — так, что крайний сидящий у прохода, выпав из обоймы, теряет место и вынужден искать его на других, верхних ярусах.

Хью не обходит высокий амфитеатр до лестницы. Не протискивается с извинениями через народ. Он чуть подтягивается на руках, садится задницей на парту и перебрасывает себя на ещё тёплое насиженное место.  
Устраивается рядом с Шарифом, потянувшись, втаскивает к себе оставленную трость.

Чума косится, не в силах сдержаться:  
— Коляску припарковать было негде?  
— Ты иначе её называл, — Хью почти обижен.  
— Тележка, что ли?  
— Ну как у Бэтмена!  
— Ты чё, комиксоёб, что ли?  
— Совсем-совсем никак? — Хью давит, не обращая внимания.  
У Чумы сложное лицо. Забыл. Пытается припомнить.  
— В Центре я был невменяем, — шепчет себе под нос.

Хью думает, что, возможно, рано обрадовался. И рядом с ним — продукт Центра. Стерилизованный, выхолощенный. Готовый к тому образу жизни и мыслей, который навязывают.

У Чумы есть теперь правая рука. Целая до кончиков пальцев. Простейший миоэлектрический протез хоть и шумен, но аккуратен. И Чума осторожно ей пользуется — как инсультник после паралича. Поправляет уголок тетради, достаёт второй диктофон — и выкладывает ещё одним патроном, чуть выше железных негибких пальцев.  
Задумчиво чешет щеку — ту самую, со шрамом от скулы до правого уголка губ.

Хью поражается тому, как хорошо он запомнил Чуму в Центре. Так, что спустя полтора года может восстановить его внешность и спокойно отметить все изменения.  
Гул потоковой аудитории гаснет. Входит профессор.

— Не мешай, — тихо просит Чума, прихватив Хью за колено. — Это очень крутая лекция.  
Во взгляде, шёпоте одно — не еби мозги.  
Хью согласен — лекция очень крутая. Он и приехал ради этого учёного и его курса. Послушать, поспрашивать, записать.  
Шариф неудобно толкается локтем, когда старательно царапает в тетради. Его левая рука сильно мешает Хью, как правше.  
Шариф часто смотрит на часы — и отмечает в конспекте время, а потом после него ставит восклицательные знаки. Хью, поглядывая искоса, догадывается — чтобы потом найти на диктофоне интересующий фрагмент.  
Ещё Шариф вполне бодро пишет стенографией, превращая льющуюся бесконечную речь в клинопись на бумаге. Он даже не напрягается. И левая рука не особо устаёт.  
А когда устаёт — Чума жирно отчёркивает тайм-лайн синим маркером. И, откинувшись на спинку скамьи, отдыхает.

Чума стал совсем другим после Центра.  
Там он не хотел лечиться. Прикладывал максимум упорства.  
А теперь столько же и того же — чтобы учиться.

***

На перемене Чума достаёт из рюкзака холодный пирожок и сосредоточенно его жуёт. Не ходит и не разминает ноги, не общается с людьми. Тихо вонзает зубы в пахучее мясо, разрывает румяное тесто.  
Сидит на своём месте пеньком — чтобы не трогали, не отвлекали.

Хью всё знакомо. На групповых сессиях по психотерапии этот идиот вёл себя так же. Не желая ни знакомиться, ни взаимодействовать.

Хью выгуливается по аудитории, ловит людей на хромоту и трость. Он вежлив, обаятелен, благодарит через слово.  
Слова, как и благодарность, ничего не значат. Главное, быть милым и — улыбаться.  
Спасибо, Центр.

Хью узнаёт многое.

Чуму называют Терминатором между собой — в честь чувака из второго фильма. С ним пытались общаться — но тот закрылся и на контакт не шёл.  
В Массачусетском есть программы для инвалидов — наверное, по квоте и прошёл. Но рядом с ним нет ни куратора, ни поддержки из специальной группы. Ну, вы знаете? Для слабослышащих обязательно положен сурдопереводчик. Для тех, кто слеп, но хочет контактного обучения, организуют профильного специалиста, который обучается вместе с ним. Для колясочников — всегда сопровождение, которое помогает записывать и сидит рядом все лекции. И отдельное место на парковке, помеченное огромным синим значком.  
У нас свободное общество, нет границ для людей с ограниченными возможностями. Полная интеграция.  
Да, — улыбается Хью. — Конечно. Парковка и группа поддержки — это то, что позволяет нам ассимилироваться в среду.  
«Враждебную» — он привычно умалчивает.  
У Центра всегда все данные по социализации. И чем она ниже, тем выше шанс, что мозги не просто прополоскают в кружке личной и групповой психотерапии, — выебут.

В общем, Хью возвращается на место рядом с Шарифом с огромным удовольствием. Чума остался собой — нелюбезным, замкнутым, неприветливым. Всё тем же камушком, который хрустит на зубах и не желает ломаться.

— Чё надо? — Чума неторопливо дожёвывает вонючий пирожок. Вокруг него пустое пространство — ни сочувствия, ни жалости, ни вынужденной неловкости по отношению к человеку с протезом. Он одинок, и независим, и колюч. Щетина мажет щёки. Чума всё-таки стал бриться. Нечасто — раз в три-четыре дня, наверняка — электробритвой. Но по сравнению с Хью — всё тот же, угрюмый, заросший.

— Ты на кого учишься? — доверительно спрашивает Хью, подвигаясь ближе. Ему действительно интересно. Снова подтаскивает трость — с ней вместе сигать через парту неудобно.  
— Тебе зачем?  
— А ты скажи.  
— Слушай, дебил…  
— От дебила слышу. Давай.

Шариф аккуратно щёлкает «тик-таком» — не надо возиться с упаковкой, достаточно нажать на клавишу коробочки и мятная капсула упадёт на язык.  
Ему здесь очень одиноко — Хью знает по себе. Он терпелив, он ждёт — и Чума рассказывает.

***

Хью хохочет, запрокинув голову, оскалив зубы.  
Вокруг них двоих пусто. Они не эмигранты, но мигранты — с своими увечьями, своей инвалидностью.  
На свободные места легко положить рюкзак или пристроить трость.

— Управленцем? Серьёзно? — он в восторге хлопает себя по колену. Левому, конечно. Правое такого не стерпит. — Собираешься стать администратором на гостиничной стойке? Ты для этого в Массачусетский поступил?! В университет самых передовых технологий?

У Чумы чёрные злые глаза:  
— Слушай, безногий…  
— Однорукий.  
— Безмозглый.  
— Одноклеточный.

Доругаться не успевают. Начинается лекция.

***

Шариф всё так же неудобно толкает его левым локтем, записывая. Посмотрев на часы и проверив диктофон — передвигает запасной сосредоточенным движением правой руки под живое запястье и включает.  
Хью наконец соображает — лекция никак не относится к теме логистики, развитию менеджмента и вообще — управления. Здесь только робототехника и перспективы имплантов. Основы модификации. Характеристики. Последствия.  
У Хью болит правое колено. Он отвлекается, вжикает молнией. Запивает таблетку маленькой бутылочкой минералки из сумки.  
Шариф косится на него — без злости.

***

Когда пара заканчивается — Чума долго укладывает тетрадь, диктофоны, ручки в ранец. Тщательно — это в один карман, это во второй, то в третий… Как в проверенную рабочую схему.  
Хью перемахивает через парту одним уверенным движением сильных рук — Шариф медленно движется к выходу, протискиваясь через чужие ноги, тихо буркая «извините».  
Ему это привычно, почти нормально.

Привет, адаптация Центра.  
Заставили. Приучился.

Хью так бесится, наблюдая за чёрным ранцем, переступающим чужое сочувствие, торчащие ступни, необходимое великодушие.

Но молчит, не подавая виду. Привет адаптация, Центр.

***

Он не выдерживает, когда видит Чуму в коридорах. Тот замкнутый, но спокойный.  
Спокойный, но замкнутый.  
Центр его не перемолол.

Хью справляется в деканате — к таким сведениям у него есть доступ, как у равного, такого же униженного, бесправного.  
Шариф, став Терминатором, прогрессировав, всё равно остался чумой.  
У него нет друзей, приятелей, сообщников по увлечениям. Он не ходит в специальные группы поддержки для инвалидов. Сторонится любого интереса к себе и не разделяет чьи-либо интересы сам.  
На переменах обычно сидит на широком подоконнике, воткнув в уши «капельки». Слушает только что отзвучавшую лекцию на диктофоне — или освежает память на следующую.  
Смотрит в окно, отвернувшись от всех. Угрюмый профиль, чёрный ранец, минимум контактности.  
Если его отправят по страховке снова в Центр, то начнётся:  
«Здравствуй, Дэвид».  
«Ты нас разочаровал».  
И не факт, что они окажутся в одном и том же месте, чтобы Хью вправил мозги этому балбесу. Чтобы тот понял: улыбаемся и машем — всегда.

 

«Тебе сколько лет?» — спрашивает Хью.  
«Двадцать девять», — отвечает Чума неуверенно. Почему неуверенно? Для него время ничего не значит, он его не замечает, ему всё равно, сколько прошло и сколько осталось?..  
Проходит долгая пауза, прежде чем он задаёт банальный вежливый:  
«А тебе?»  
«Двадцать шесть!» — Хью горделиво выпячивает грудь колесом.  
Его «Дэрроу Индастриз» существует уже целых три года. И даёт неплохие результаты.  
«И что?» — усмешка Шарифа подсекает Хью, как подножка.  
Три года, а где — достижения?

***

— Эй, — Хью останавливается у подоконника. Чума медленно снимает наушники. Неохотно, поочерёдно.  
— Мы познакомились в девяносто восьмом, — говорит Хью. — Скоро миллениум. Выпьем?  
— Не пью.  
— Курнём?

— Слушай, безногий…  
— Однорукий.  
— Ты вообще без самосохранения?  
— А ты однозадачен.

Чума свешивает ноги, упирается в пол.

— Я не хочу с тобой дружить, — говорит холодно и яростно. — Мы не в Центре.

— Вот именно, — надменно парирует Хью. — Зачем тебе и мне правила?

У Чумы очень тёмный тяжёлый взгляд.

***

— Крутая тачка, — одобряет Шариф, падая в салон. И фыркает: — И водила личный, надо же.  
«Хьюмобиль» он так и не вспомнил.  
Они нажрались в ближайшем баре, не откладывая.  
— У меня всё А-класса.  
— Жиза. Ты больше всех украшал свою коляску, — Шариф снова фыркает.  
— Всегда готовлюсь к визиту на реабилитацию.  
— Предусмотрителен. — Шариф смеётся.  
— Тебе когда? Куда?  
Дэвид поводит перед собой рукой — замыкая невидимую арку:  
— Никуда. У меня всё сожрала страховка. То, что есть, это или учиться здесь, или адаптироваться к сообществу вот этим всем.  
Он прижимается виском к плечу Хью.

— А зачем тебе управленец? — помолчав, спрашивает Хью.  
— На что хватило денег, — пожимает плечами Дэвид. — Ну… моих, понимаешь?  
У него горячий и твёрдый висок.  
— Да, — Хью подставляет ему плечо, как луне с голубыми рожками. — Наверное.  
Шариф возится, обдаёт шею тёплым ласковым дыханием:  
— А у тебя не так?

Хьюмобиль, которого Дэвид не помнит, едет ровно. А Дэрроу рассказывает. Что и как у него. Чего хочет. К чему стремится. И к чёрту все Центры и нынешнюю систему!..  
У Шарифа стремительно трезвеют глаза.

Они такие оба пьяные.  
Они такие вдруг — против всего мира.

***

Хью просыпается с ощущением шершавого шрама на губах. Того самого, опускающегося к правому уголку губ, чуть ниже острой смуглой скулы.  
Хью оглядывает кровать, проверяя для верности рукой.  
К счастью, Дэвида нет.  
Значит, не заволок домой.  
Солнце светит в окна медовым блинчиком — доброе утро, как похмелье?

***

Шариф присоединяется и шагает рядом с ним по коридору университета.  
— Ты как?  
— Нормально.  
— Ага… — Чума старательно ровняет шаг под хромоту Хью и не отваливается.  
Хью дремуч, зол и мучается похмельем.  
— Тебе чего? — спрашивает раздражённо.  
— Ничего, — у Чумы широкие крепкие лямки ранца, чтобы не занимать руки, а ладони спрятаны в широкие удобные карманы штанов — чтобы лишний раз не показывать, и неожиданно огрызается не он, а Хью — на всех и вся, колючий и готовый уебать.  
— Хорошо провели вчера вечер?  
— Ага. Ты мне скормил свою таблетку с опиатом.  
Улыбка — внезапно широкая, свойская:  
— Неплохо накрыла в сочетании с ацетальдегидом.  
Хью угрюмо молчит на формулу алкоголя. Спрашивать не хочется, а вспоминать — самостоятельно не вспомнится.  
Чума останавливает его возле аудитории. Поправляет сползший ремень сумки на плече Хью.  
— Ты это… — говорит, неожиданно мягкий, раскрытый. — После занятий пересечёмся, хорошо? Расскажешь дальше про «Дэрроу Индастриз» и всё такое.  
Он толкает дверь тупым локтем миоэлектрического протеза.  
И не отводит взгляда, пока она не закрывается.

***

— Привет, безногий.  
— Салют, однорукий.  
— Одноклеточный.  
— Безмозглый.

***

Слушай, давай вместе, — предлагает в своём воображении Хью. — Без писем и Центра. Будем искать новое, разрушать старое. А?  
Он встречает Чуму-Терминатора в коридорах — бородатого, неловкого. У того всегда заряжены батарейки диктофонов. И всегда наушники — в любую свободную минуту.  
Он так жадно слушает. Учится.  
Но временами, когда они пересекаются…  
В общем, Дэрроу кажется, что он встречается порой с Шарифом-левым и с Шарифом-правым. В зависимости от погоды, настроения — обоих, импланта — одного.  
Тот бородат, когда плохо, колюч, когда невыносимо, но всё равно улыбается вместо проклятья:  
«Спасибо. Благодарю. Признателен».  
Центр не сможет пристать к его улыбке. Она безупречна, вышколена, такая естественная. Хью нечему учить.

***

Шариф, дождавшись, как схлынет поток после лекции, заходит в комнату для инвалидов.  
Хью, спокойно, за ним.  
Тот снял протез и дышит сквозь сжатые зубы. Сомкнутые в кулак железные пальцы на опорной стойке кажутся сорванными кандалами.  
На обнажённой культе воспалённые припухшие шрамы. Им больно.

Хью подбирает выроненный смятый тюбик с мазью, открывает, выдавливает себе на ладонь.  
Шариф не обращает внимания. Чума вообще сейчас ни на что не способен.  
У него такие дикие фантомные боли — даже спустя полтора года. Он обуздывает их — до смолотых зубов и значком на двери: для инвалидов.  
Безруких, безногих, безглазых, немых и покорных. Ограниченных в своих правах.  
На всё, что касается дискомфорта для общества.

Хью берёт Дэвида за руку, бережно смазывает воспалённую от протеза культю. Тот тяжело дышит, ресницы — мокрыми слипшимися стрелками, отворачивается от Хью. Не отдёргивает — нет сил.  
Ему бы собраться к следующей лекции.  
Ему бы вообще — собраться.

— Я могу помочь, — говорит Хью. — Ты обращайся.  
— Уйди, а, безногий, — говорит безрукий.  
В голосе столько пепла, что и трость в нём увязнет.  
Хью домазывает обрубок, поддерживающе сжимает пальцами.  
Отступает — хромая — до двери.

***

Чума-правый, Чума-левый — как разные люди. Граница чёрного и белого пролегает в нём резко, как мрак и солнце в полдень. Ни размытых теней, ни мягких сумерек.  
При разговорах за стаканчиком сока на переменах и над книгами в библиотечном зале — Шариф неожиданно часто улыбается, внимательно слушает, даже жестикулирует немного, когда спорит.  
Порой он записывает речи Хью — перевернув конспект обратной стороной и шикая: не торопись!  
«Я же вроде не лекции читаю», — усмехается Хью. Ему любопытно и льстит — как его слова превращаются в значки стенографии на бумаге.  
«Зря», — тихо роняет Шариф.

Когда приходит Чума, его сразу видно. Этот псих сделал Хью подножку в Центре, уронив беспомощным жуком-скарабеем на спину. Этот баран стукал упругим зелёным мячиком для тенниса, выводя Хью из себя одномерным нескончаемым: тук-тук и в ямку! Прыг-скок — и пауза!.. Этот мудак заставил Хью пытаться вклиниться в узкий проём комнаты персонала на своей широкой инвалидной коляске. Бил Хью в самое больное. Не жалел. Скалил зубы.  
Тень и свет, день и ночь.  
Чума-правый был той ещё скотиной. Шариф-левый Хью отчаянно нравился. Он не был знаком с ним в Центре — ну, разве что видел пару раз мельком. Зато в Массачусетсе…  
Какой-то своеобразный местный эффект.

То луна с улыбчивыми рожками — то колючая сволочь.  
Шариф никак не мог адаптироваться под нормального. Его клинило туда-обратно, как раскачивающийся маятник.  
Больно-плохо — хорошо-ясно.  
Правый огрызок — левая рука.  
В нём как прошёл разлом в день катастрофы, операции, ампутации — так и остался. Острые края, раскол, пропасть.

***

— Эй! — окликает Шариф, догнав Хью возле аудитории, где проходят крутые лекции по эндопротезированию. — Ты запиши для меня, ладно?  
Он торопливо кладёт в ладонь Хью два диктофона. Чёрные узкие гильзы невыстреливших патронов.  
Хью машинально сжимает пальцы, озадаченно переспрашивает:  
— Зачем? Пошли вместе?  
Шариф смотрит в сторону, и лицо у него каменное.  
— У меня занятия по профильному предмету.  
— Ну и что? Пропусти разок. Ты же в прошлый…  
— Не могу, я же по программе. Нужна справка, какого хрена я без уважительной причины отсутствовал.  
Хью силится и не может понять логику. Зайди, сядь, положи свои диктофоны и наслаждайся тем, что тебя интересует, настоящей наукой, а не пустой лекцией по гостиничному бизнесу.  
— Тебе сложно? — Шариф накрывает его кулак своими горячими живыми пальцами.  
— Нет.  
— Спасибо, — такая яркая, неожиданно мягкая улыбка. — Встретимся в холле.  
Шариф уносится по коридору, прыгая через одну по ступенькам на свой этаж. Хью смотрит ему вслед — он так быстро и ловко не может. Он давно не может — колено пережато эластичным бинтом, отзывается болью, едва возрастает напряжение, неторопливый хромой шаг.  
Хью снова переводит взгляд на диктофоны. Нажимает кнопки.  
Оба заряжены. Готовы к четырём часам работы на всю катушку.

***

— Ну чё? — Чума жадно забирает диктофоны из ладони, проверяет значки батареи. Торопливо начинает разматывать наушники — ему очень интересно послушать прямо здесь, на перемене.  
Хью чувствует себя совсем ненужным в этой связке: диктофоны — лекция — Дэвид.  
Конечно же, он затаскивает после занятий Чуму в бар. Тот совсем не умеет пить — пара коктейлей, и его развозит на откровенность, спокойствие и мягкий от улыбки шрам.  
Весьма характерно для самых честных спортсменов, отмечает про себя Хью. Тех, кто качаются без вспомогательных, не сидят на стероидах и добиваются своих результатов без костылей.  
В общем, как Хью когда-то.

Он быстро раскручивает Шарифа на признания: почему не ходит на лекции, которые ему интересны? — Нет денег, они платные. — Почему учится на управленца? — Ну я же сказал, по программе… — Зачем ему должность администратора за гостиничной стойкой, если…

Тут Дэвид осекается и перестаёт улыбаться. Взгляд становится привычно тяжёлым и злым.  
У луны падают рожки, и тёплый свет переходит в затмение.  
— Слушай… — и Хью готов получить привычное «безногий», но Шариф говорит иначе: — Слушай, ты, блядь из Центра, здесь тебе жизнь, это ты понимаешь?  
Чума приходит внезапно, а доктор — забыл свою маску.

***

Хью слушает с изумлением. Он не испытывает стыда и желания извиниться. Он просто смотрит в лунное затмение.

Дэвид Шариф хорошо умеет драться. Вернее, умел. У него ничего нет, кроме школьного образования.  
«Как у меня», — но Хью не перебивает.  
Он завоевал себе отличную репутацию на боях — не ММА, конечно, но на этих и платили больше. Уличный пацан, быстрая реакция, отличный хук справа. Знаешь, в тени можно добиться офигенного успеха.  
У него появился покровитель… спонсор. Он был породистым скакуном, бультерьером, выпускаемым на арену, победителем по жизни.  
Жизнь, знаешь, какая была? Деньги, успех, драки. Драки, победы, титул чемпиона.  
Ну и девушки, конечно. Вернее, одна. Почти невеста. А ещё собаку завели — вместо помолвочного кольца…  
— Питбуля? — не удержался Хью.  
Не, зачем. Добермана. Тонконогого, быстрого, нервного, злого. Тёмная шерсть, умная морда.  
А потом, знаешь, начали брать на разборки — ну, чисто постоять за плечом покровителя, жилистым и неласковым фоном.  
Ну и… достоялся однажды.  
Шариф медленно поднял правую ладонь, с усилием согнул и разогнул пальцы. Сервоприводы работали с привычным трескучим шумом — терминатор, да и только.

Кому он нужен с одной рукой? Ты, выкормыш Центра! Кому он нужен с… вот этим? Босс оплатил последствия криминала — щедро, нежно. С понятиями чел.  
А дальше барахтайся сам.

А кому нужен однорукий инвалид со школьным аттестатом? Даже в помощники тренера не пойти — натаскивать молодых балбесов в боксе или боях без правил. Рука тупо от груши ломается, не выдерживает ударов. Здесь, знаешь… вернее, там.  
Когда ему поставили протез, он очень старался. Сумел приструнить это негибкое неповоротливое чудовище. Но даже со шваброй — не укладывался в отведённое время вымыть офис, отдраить школу.  
О чём говорить — большем?

Ты знаешь, что за компьютером надо уметь быстро печатать и водить мышкой? Это вроде так легко, когда обе руки — даже если учишься клацать левой. Просто перестроить мышь на новую сторону.  
Знаешь, сколько надо бегать, чтобы перенести ведро и тряпку? Знаешь, для охраны даже банальным сторожем на самый дальний склад не берут однорукого — инструкция предполагает владение оружием, пусть даже резиновой дубинкой?  
Ты вообще хоть что-то из этого знаешь?

У Шарифа такой чёрный яростный взгляд, что Хью почти отшатывается:  
— Ты бы взял меня по знакомству? К себе на работу?  
— Ну, — Хью весьма осторожен.  
— Кем? — неприятно скалится Шариф. — Автомехаником? Секретарём? Личным водителем твоего катафалка?  
Хью представляет, как тот ведёт его машину, сцепив механические пальцы на руле. И как медленно, задолго до светофора, непослушный бионический миопротез неуклюже смыкается на рычаге переключения передач…  
А сколько надо возиться с разрешением, с требуемыми правилами для обеспечения инвалида необходимыми условиями на работе…  
Хью отрицательно качает головой, не лукавя. Проще найти здорового, на любую вакансию сотня — нормальных.  
— Вот именно, — Чума подзывает бармена быстрым жестом левой руки и нажирается в хлам уже самостоятельно. — Думаешь, я так хочу быть гостиничным администратором? Управлять уборкой номера и постельным бельём?  
Хью осторожно касается губами своего стакана.  
— Нет, конечно! Блядь, да мне в хуй не упёрлось! Но эта программа даёт стабильное рабочее место. И то — на ресепшене будут стоять милые девочки, а не такой урод, как я.  
— Ты не урод.  
— А меня спрячут за стенами, чтобы не маячил и… — Шарифа несёт на разгоне, на злости, и он осекается с опозданием.  
— Шутишь, что ли?  
В голосе ничего, кроме обиды, отчаяния, неизлечимой чумы и… голода по надежде. Что всё можно исправить. Что кому-то он покажется полноценным — как до ампутации. И ему позвонят на телефон, который он никогда не выкладывает перед собой, ожидая звонка. И не бросят в самое тёмное страшное время, отделываясь обещаниями: конечно, я приеду!..  
Что он будет для кого-то дорогим, самым важным, любимым человеком. С рукой или без — никакой разницы.  
Он не будет чумой, не будет — калекой.

Хью так трясёт, что даже алкоголь не глушит. Колено рвёт болью. Памятью. Собственными надеждами, похороненными после операции.

— Нет, — повторяет он.

Шариф слезает с высокого табурета, заходит за спину Хью, опирается ему на лопатки — острым железом. Стакан в левой — виски на три четверти — ставит Хью на плечо.

— Знаешь, мне где твои лекции? — он двигает бёдрами, обозначая движение. — По яйцам, безногий. Мне до них, как до луны. Они платные и дорого стоят. Или, ты думаешь, я пошёл в управление потому, что всю жизнь об этом мечтал?  
Он допивает стакан двум глотками — правда, брутально не получается, терминатор кашляет у Хью за спиной, подавившись градусом. Спортсмен ёбаный.  
— Спасибо за дикофоны.  
У него заплетается язык, но Хью не поправляет.  
Шариф уходит, не прощаясь.

Хью щёлкает по своему стакану пальцами: звук выходит звенящим от ногтей.  
В одиночку напиваться ему не впервой.

***

У них есть название — МГН, маломобильные группы населения, люди, испытывающие затруднения при самостоятельном передвижении. А также при получении услуги, необходимой информации или при ориентировании в пространстве.  
В среднем около 10 % населения любой страны составляют люди с физическими или сенсорными расстройствами. Без помощи других людей они практически не могут совершать те действия, которые у нас не вызывают никаких затруднений. Высокая функциональность Центров и выполнение необходимых для общественных учреждений требований позволит устранить социальную изоляцию людей с ограниченными физическими возможностями, в которой они вынуждены пребывать в настоящее время.  
Хью читает документы в деканате с непроницаемым лицом.  
В Массачусетсе, как в самом передовом, — всё по закону. Для таких как Шариф и Дэрроу.  
У них отдельные комнаты для самообслуживания, отдельные программы для адаптации.  
Они постоянно отгорожены от общества — при максимальной в него интеграции.

***

— Слушай, Дэвид…  
— Забей.  
— Дебил, я хотел сказать…  
Тот сбрасывает руку с плеча.  
— Проехали. В баре я наговорил лишнего — забей.  
Хью топчется рядом, ощущая тяжёлое, исходящее от Чумы напряжение. Не выходит расслабиться и свести в шутку прошлый вечер.  
Шариф, отвернувшись, смотрит в окно — Хью видит тёмный висок, неаккуратную щетину и аккуратную мочку уха.  
И дёргает за неё — как тигра за усы.  
— Чума, я хотел сказать, что для МГН есть лазейка в программе. Если ты напишешь заявление и выбьешь согласие социального куратора, то получишь статус вольного слушателя на любые лекции. Айда со мной на «Проблемы и перспективы органической электроники»?  
— Так, всё. — Шариф спускает ноги с широкого насиженного подоконника, смотрит на Хью снизу вверх, лицо — живое, нервное, ожесточённое. — Ты, кажется, не понял. Всё, хватит. Не лечи меня, Доктор.  
Хью улыбается. Так его ещё никто не называл. Чума и его доктор. Ему нравится, как звучит.  
— МГН, — продолжает Дэвид, — это не я и ты, а только я. Ты сюда не входишь. Ты, блядь, почти нормальный. Здоровый конь с неудачной операцией.  
У Хью гаснет улыбка.  
— А я, блядь, по всем их стандартам. Маломобильный, малоимущий, бесперспективный и социально незащищённый. Знаешь что? Не надо нас объединять. Вали в свой очередной Центр или в свой «Бредоу Индастриз» и занимайся чем хочешь. Оставь меня в покое!  
Хью хочет сказать: Чума, ты что творишь? — но Дэвид его опережает.  
— Я тебе не Чума. А ты мне не доктор. Здесь не Центр. И то, что Массачусетс, роли не играет. Никакого масс-эффекта нет, это тебе ясно?  
У него звенит голос, и правая рука механически ровно гудит, сжимая в кулак нерасторопные каркасные пальцы.  
— Ты мне завидуешь? — спокойно спрашивает Хью.  
— Да. — Дэвид не отводит взгляд. — У тебя есть ноги. У тебя есть руки. Ты целый. Даже если ты потеряешь возможности и мечту — останутся деньги.  
— Счастье за них не купишь.  
— Да похер! — взрывается Дэвид. — Можно обеспечить комфорт, лёгкость и свободу! Делать, что хочешь, сочинять формулы ПЭДОТ, приезжать в МТИ как на каникулы, да что угодно! Ты счастливчик, ёб твою мать! Ты можешь, что хочешь, ты не настоящий калека!

— Не настоящий… — повторяет одними губами Хью.  
И смеётся.  
Хохочет, отступая на шаг, жмурится от проступивших слёз, заливается, ржёт как лошадь.  
— Спасибо, Чума…  
Он румянится от гнева и жалости, щёки алые. У Дэвида карминные скулы. Оба словно разом окунулись в маковое поле.  
— Наслаждайся. — Шариф снова закидывает ноги на удобный подоконник, не собираясь никуда сбегать. — Пиздуй на свои лекции. Занимайся бредовыми ПЭДОТ. От меня только отвянь.

— Что ж тебя так переебало… — Хью задумчив, а Дэвид дёргает ухом на несвойственный тому мат. — Тебе же ещё вчера всё нравилось. А сегодня…  
— Блядь, — сегодня Шариф весь правый, ни одной клеточки в левой стороне, без протеза. — Ты реально не понял.  
У него раздуваются крылья носа и чуть подрагивают уголки губ — но вряд ли в улыбке. Скорее в сдерживаемом низком рыке.  
За усы не любят, когда дёргают, даже домашние кошки.

— Мне ничего не нравится — всегда. Бар тут ни при чём. И похмелье. И твоя дружба в дёсны. Это ничего не меняет. У меня не отрастёт новая рука. Я не перестану быть уродом. Это навсегда, вот то, какой я есть. Навсегда!  
Он почти выкрикнул последнее слово и закусил губу, как горячий красивый скакун — трензель из нержавеющей стали с жёстким грызлом.  
— Я не хочу сидеть кружком в группе уродов: привет, Дэвид, мы скучали, ты, блядь, наш. И нет у меня социального куратора — и не будет, ясно? Запихни свою МГН себе в глотку, я не пойду стелиться тряпочкой и выпрашивать лекции в подарок! Я, блядь, нормальный, я и без тебя, и без вас всех имею право быть нормальным, собой, а не со скидкой на инвалидность! Мне похер, что случилось, я, блядь, не поменялся!  
Он не успел сдержать тяжёлые беспомощные слёзы. Постыдные, не по-мужски, ведь только девчонки плачут, а не бывшие бойцы. Чума отвернулся и, насколько сумел быстро, закрыл лицо жужжащей неловкой рукой.  
— Идиот, — тихо обронил Хью.  
Он держался прямо и ровно. Дойдя до лестницы, начал подниматься по ступеням, стиснув зубы. Он не хромает, ему — не больно.

***

«Ого! — Шариф подходит к нему, улыбаясь. — Привет, Доктор!»  
«Привет, Чума», — легко отзывается Хью. Вспоминать не больно.  
Он снова в Массачусетском технологическом институте. Читает уже свои лекции. А этот ещё учится — на последнем курсе делового администрирования.  
Шариф свободно двигает правой рукой, явно сам бреется: у него чистое лицо и ясная улыбка. А ещё он, оказывается, курит. Забирает у Хью все сигареты — вставляет сразу две в узкую щель между передними зубами, ещё по одной закусывает коренными.  
Остальными медленно и методично прожигает себе глаза: склеру, зрачок, роговицу.  
«Быть слепым так прикольно, доктор. Я заменю их благодаря тебе».  
Хью мнётся, ему и неловко, и радостно. Серые, похожие на выплавленное серебро или морской жемчуг глаза Дэвида катаются в раскрытой ладони. Он может прямо сейчас сделать пустые глазницы Шарифа — полными.  
Шариф опускается перед ним на одно колено — как рыцарь перед королём — и стукает пальцами правой руки по правой ноге Хью.  
«Твой мрак растёт».  
На колене Хью вместо бинта крепкие обручи. Металлические, стальные, текучие, водные. Растут всё ниже и ниже к ступне. Трости больше нет — расплавилась в капкан.  
Звук железа о железо такой звонкий.  
Хью просыпается.

***

— Безногий, извини, — Чума встречает возле аудитории после лекции.  
— К чёрту иди. Тебе не я нужен, — Хью не поворачивает головы, — а моё открытие.  
— Ну… да, — признаётся однорукий. — А какая разница?  
Хью останавливается.  
— Я хочу преданности. Верности. Дружбы, — обводит вокруг себя рукой. — Человеческого отношения. Вот этого всего… нормального, о чём ты вчера на окошке рыдал. У меня таких как ты, знаешь сколько?  
— И где они?  
— Найдутся, — Хью не теряется. — Центры — сплошные конвейеры тебе подобных. В отличие от меня.  
Чума поправляет съехавшую правую лямку ранца быстрым привычным движением левой руки — через грудь наискосок.  
— Ну, ты тут тоже не единственный умник.  
— Вот и договорились.  
Хью ожесточённо хромает вперёд.  
Чума кусает губы, упрямо идёт рядом — не поворачиваясь боком, всё так же лицом, передвигаясь приставным шагом: раз-два.  
— Ну я же извинился.  
— А мне похер.  
— Ты скажи, что надо, — Шариф решительно заступает Хью дорогу. — А я исправлю.  
Хью останавливается:  
— Ты тупой?  
— Слушай, я вчера погорячился…  
— Ты сегодня левый, что ли?  
— Чё?  
— Ясно. Ничё. Не надо общаться с нормальным. Будь настоящим инвалидом и не приставай к здоровому человеку. Я ведь только симулирую свою группу.  
На Шарифа жалко смотреть — он теряется и не может выдавить горький сарказм даже в голосе.  
— А ты злопамятная хромоножка.  
— От криворучки научился.

***

Хью заходит в лифт.  
Спускается на нём, останавливаясь на каждом этаже — студенты снуют туда-сюда, постоянные задержки.  
Дэвид встречает его на первом — сбежал по лестнице.  
— Мы не договорили.  
— Меня не волнует.  
— Врёшь.  
— Твои проблемы.  
Одним неуловимым движением Шариф отбирает у него трость. Хью останавливается.  
— Апорт? — спрашивает, стиснув зубы.  
— Не, — мотает головой Шариф. — Разговор.  
Хью сгребает его за мягкий пуловер, сжимает пальцы на воротнике под кадыком:  
— Я не безногий. Дойду и без неё. Что бы ты там ни воображал. И твои яйца приласкаю коленом без проблем. Хреновая тактика, ты, однорукий, одноклеточный, одно…  
— Ну пожалуйста, — просит Чума. — На пять минут, а?

***

В комнате для МГН стерильно, тихо и пахнет антисептиком.  
— Ты знаешь, ты поставил условия, и теперь всё, что я скажу, выглядит так, будто я под тебя подкладываюсь.  
— Звучит неплохо.  
— Давай начнём сначала, — Шариф мнётся. — Ну, я это… имею ввиду без вчерашнего. И без бара. И без твоего бесоёбства в Центре.  
— Ты мне подножку подставил.  
— Ты же потом заёбывал до выписки.  
— Ты первый начал!  
— Ты в Массачусетсе прилип, как наждачка!  
— Отлично.  
— Отлично.

Оба дуются, глядя в разные стороны, отвернувшись друг от друга.

— Ты знаешь, — с усилием нарушает молчание Чума. — Я, наверное, кое в чём неправ. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался… ну, не здесь, понятно, но в целом. В моей жизни, вот это всё. И рассказывал про свои открытия и «Дэрроу Индастриз»…  
— Ты назвал его «Бредоу».  
— … и звонил, и писал, — твёрдо заканчивает Дэвид. — Даже если что-то не склеивается, ну… я буду рад.  
Он так строит предложения, что можно подумать, что будет рад провалу проекта Дэрроу, а не его звонкам и голосу в трубке, письмам на е-мейл, лёгкому трёпу обо всём.  
— И что мне это даст?  
Шариф сутулится, упираясь железной и левой в колени. Он сидит на низкой лавочке для колясочников, согнув ноги, и похож на замученного лечением и диагнозом зверя.  
Хью болтает ногой. Он сидит на высокой стойке для ампутантов, подтянувшись на руках, и покачивает нарывающим под бинтом коленом.  
— Я бы взял тебя в «Дэрроу Индастриз», — говорит доверительно и тихо. — Вот таким вот управленцем… администратором. Такие люди, как ты, знаешь, как нужны? С рукой или без, придурок, главное мозги, характер, темперамент…  
— Заткнись.  
— Сам заткнись наконец и перестань размазывать сопли. То, что было, это было, понимаешь? Мне не нужен секретарь или водитель машины, не нужен ты там, где бы не справился. Разницу понимаешь?  
Шариф долго, тяжело молчит.  
— Да, — роняет наконец.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — Хью тыкает в него вытянутой тростью. — Ты кретин, каких свет не видел… а нет, таких, как ты, много. В центрах и потом, в социальных программах. Но выбиваются наверх единицы.

Шариф поднимает голову, пристально смотрит.  
Глаза такие чёрные, бархатные.

— Я смогу, — говорит он спокойно. — Это не проблема.  
Хью нравятся его уверенность, ожесточённость, стремление к победе.  
Никаких апперкотов от бывшего бойца, только нокаут.

Он спрыгивает на пол — аккуратно, весом на левую ногу.  
— Вот и начали с начала.

— Не совсем.

Чума поднимается, подходит почти вплотную. Снова непривычно мнётся. Протягивает ладонь — как для рукопожатия, знакомства.  
— Тебя как зовут-то?  
Хью мигает от неожиданности.  
Хохочет.  
— Хью, мать твою, Дэрроу.  
Пальцы сильные, смуглые, тёплые.  
— Я не Чума.  
— Я знаю. Дэвид Шариф.


End file.
